Amor ten Cia
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Severus, Lily e aula de poções. O que será que pode sair dessa mistura?


**Projeto Ficwriters Estações – Primavera**

**Tema 03: Amor**

**Amor ten Cia.**

Severus suspirou, bufou, franziu a testa e inspirou profundamente. Gostava de desafios, mas a idéia de preparar a Poção do Morto-Vivo ainda no quarto ano era praticamente uma insanidade.

- _Lacarnium Inflamare!_ Pronto, Sev, está aceso.

Mas era uma insanidade que não seria cometida sozinha. A jovem grifinória de cabelos muito vermelhos apareceu por detrás do caldeirão, fazendo o coração de Severus martelar as costelas em protesto. Os olhos grandes, de um verde vivo, estavam pousados sobre ele, e o sorriso aberto e sincero iluminaria as masmorras mais escuras do castelo, mesmo que fosse uma noite sem luar. Precisou se conter para não tomá-la nos braços e desistir da poção, da aula, de Hogwarts, do mundo. Porém, controlou-se e disse:

- Ótimo, Lily. Acho que podemos começar, então. Você sabe que, se conseguirmos terminar essa poção, teremos o crédito eterno do Slughorn, o que não é pouco. Talvez ele até consiga uma vaga no Ministério da Magia para você.

- Para nós, Sev, para nós! Embora eu ainda ache bastante tentadora a idéia de abrir um boticário em Hogsmead com você.

- Às vezes você pensa tão pequeno, Lily Evans. Típico de uma grifinória sem ambição.

Lily o encarou por um tempo com uma expressão zangada. Severus permaneceu impassível, mas logo esboçou um sorriso que acalmou o coração da ruiva. Em seguida, ela falou:

- Vou ignorar esse comentário, para o meu bem e para o seu. Será que pode me dizer, por favor, senhor Ambição, qual o primeiro ingrediente listado no seu livro?

Severus passou o dedo pelas páginas da antiga publicação de capa gasta e orelhas dobradas, cheias de marcas de digitais. Enquanto isso, Lily se debruçava sobre a bancada, ao mesmo tempo em que afrouxava a gravata e abria um botão da camisa. A primavera estava em seu auge, e do lado de fora o sol ardia, prometendo a chegada de um verão intenso. Os raios invadiam a sala pela janela aberta, mas ela não estava exatamente quente naquele início de manhã. Porém, o calor produzido pelo caldeirão mantinha aquecida a bancada em que ambos trabalhavam. Lily dobrou as mangas da camisa e esperou que Severus dissesse algo.

Gostava especialmente da expressão que o garoto assumia quando estava concentrado. Seus olhos adquiriam um brilho intenso, o negro ainda mais escuro e determinado. O rosto estava ligeiramente coberto pelo cabelo comprido e liso, mas era possível enxergar, do ângulo de Lily, a testa franzida num claro sinal de preocupação. A mão pálida percorria o livro com respeito, quase admiração. Lily se divertia com o jeito misterioso de Severus. Sem perceber, passou a língua suavemente pelos lábios e deixou que um sorriso brincasse por eles enquanto o observava.

- Do que você está rindo? – ele perguntou, e ela imediatamente corou, enquanto tentava disfarçar se movimentando para o lado dele e analisando as anotações.

- Estou rindo do tempo que você demora para ler um simples ingrediente – zombou ela, divertida. – Eu teria feito isso muito mais rápido!

- Não estou apenas lendo um ingrediente, Lily, estou tentando entender os procedimentos antes de começarmos – disse ele, sério.

- Hum... senhor Severus Sério Snape, sempre tão meticuloso. Gosto disso!

- Se quisermos fazer realmente essa poção, vamos precisar planejar. Primeiro, temos que amassar as vagens soporíferas – ele apontou para um canto da bancada, onde as vagens de um tom verde escuro descansavam ao lado da faquinha de corte.

Lily se aproximou e, de costas para Severus, começou a fazer o serviço. Mas continuava tagarelando:

- Não sei como você tem essas idéias... amassar as vagens ao invés de cortar produz mais sumo. Isso é tão interessante. Slughorn diz que eu sou intuitiva, mas não cheguei a pensar nisso antes de você, por isso te dou o mérito, mas apenas dessa vez, entendeu?

- Sim, sim... – disse Severus, distraído com as bolhas que começavam a surgir na água do caldeirão.

Na verdade, o sonserino as comparava exatamente às bolhas que surgiam em seu estômago enquanto dividia aquela sala com Lily. Observava-a concentrada na tarefa, enquanto seus cabelos compridos balançavam nas costas a cada movimento. O fogo abaixo do caldeirão fazia com que ele sentisse calor sob a capa negra do uniforme. Mas era a presença dela que o aquecia mais que tudo, e ele sabia muito bem desse pequeno "_detalhe"_. O tom divertido, cúmplice, inteligente e bem-humorado de sua _amiga_ Lily era capaz de fazê-lo derreter em calor. _Amiga_, droga!

- Aqui está! – disse ela após alguns momentos, entregando nas mãos do colega um frasco de vidro contendo um líquido amarelado e sem odor.

Severus franziu o cenho ao observar o conteúdo. Aquilo não parecia soro de vagens soporíferas...

- Tem certeza que isso saiu das vagens? Está com uma cor estranha...

- Claro que saiu, Sev! Ou você está duvidando da minha capacidade como preparadora de poções?

Lily parecia indignada com a colocação do amigo. Sem querer discutir a inquestionável habilidade da jovem, Severus apenas entornou o conteúdo do frasco no caldeirão. A mistura deveria adquirir um tom esverdeado, porém límpido como água. Definitivamente, aquilo que ele enxergava borbulhando no caldeirão era verde, porém muito mais sólido do que julgava que fosse correto. E tinha um cheiro estranho, algo como... torta de caramelo? Intrigado, ele prosseguiu:

- Agora o livro diz que devemos acrescentar as raízes de valeriana. Lily, pique-as na diagonal e retire as partes mais finas, ok?

- Só queria saber onde é que estava escrito que eu faria a parte suja do serviço! Mas tudo bem, chefe!

Lily bateu continência como se fosse um soldado e provocou um pequeno sorriso na expressão concentrada do amigo. Saltitando, foi até a outra bancada onde estavam dispostos os ingredientes e tomou para si a faquinha, a fim de cortar as raízes da forma como Severus havia indicado.

A ruiva começou a cantarolar uma pequena canção, e a voz dela invadia a mente de Severus como se fosse um mantra. O sangue corria quente e veloz por suas veias, palpitando. Continuava sentindo aquele inconfundível cheiro de caramelo enquanto mexia a poção. Porém, seus olhos já não estavam pregados nas bolhas produzidas pela ebulição, mas sim nos cabelos de Lily caindo pelas costas, na cintura fina sob a camisa, no quadril mais largo e na saia, que parecia ter encurtado um pouquinho naquele ano. Talvez Lily precisasse adquirir uniformes novos para acompanhar o crescimento. Severus torcia intimamente para que ela não o fizesse.

Continuou descendo e parou por um instante para observar, deliciado, Lily se debruçar e ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar um frasco no outro extremo da bancada. Um bolo se formou em sua garganta, e ele precisou usar toda a sua força de vontade para não correr e agarrá-la ali mesmo.

"_Controle-se!",_ ordenou para seus sentidos no exato momento em que ela se virou e entregou o frasco cheio de um pó branco, que não parecia nem de longe com as raízes escuras da valeriana.

- Lily, o que diabos você picou aqui?

- Raiz de valeriana – respondeu ela, assumindo imediatamente uma expressão inocente no olhar.

- Não, isso não é raiz de valeriana – ele disse, levando o frasco próximo ao nariz. – Isso está parecendo...

Lily pegou o frasco das mãos dele e jogou no caldeirão.

- Está parecendo raiz de valeriana e pronto. Qual o próximo ingrediente?

- Infusão de losna e raiz de asfodelo. Precisam ser adicionados juntos – resmungou ele, enquanto observava o conteúdo do caldeirão mudar da cor verde para a amarela gradualmente. Aquilo estava errado. Profundamente errado, ele tinha certeza. Praticamente irreversível! O que é que Lily estava fazendo, afinal?

- Lily, eu...

- Calma, Sev, eu estou terminando! – disse ela e, momentos depois, trazia um frasco com algo que se parecia muito com...

- Ovos congelados de Cinzácaro? Lily, isso é...

Porém, ele não conseguiu falar. Assim que a garota deslizou o conteúdo do frasco para dentro do caldeirão, a poção adquiriu um brilho perolado, e o vapor subiu em espirais características, onduladas. Um perfume de lírios se juntou ao cheiro da torta de caramelo, e também havia algo parecido com pergaminho. O odor invadiu as narinas de Severus num arrombo irresistível. Sem poder se conter por mais um minuto, ele apenas suspirou:

- Isso é Amortentia.

Lily sorriu. Severus Não tinha exata consciência de seus atos quando passou os braços pela cintura da garota e a puxou para si, num beijo cálido e profundo. Sua mão passeou pelos cabelos dela, acariciando-lhe a nuca de leve, e o cheiro do lírio ficou ainda mais intenso.

Jamais precisaria de uma poção para amar Lily Evans. Isso sim é que era um fato irreversível.

* * *

**N/A: Essa fic é um presente para a Kimzoca, que queria muito ler uma história onde o Snape e a Lily não sofressem... então, aí está, espero que gostem!**


End file.
